


Steve and Danny's First Time (I know, a totally original title)

by Huntress69



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: First Time, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 17:38:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress69/pseuds/Huntress69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Danny have a first time - the summary, like the title, is another original fandom idea</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steve and Danny's First Time (I know, a totally original title)

**Author's Note:**

> Written within 3 days of the premiere episode; I had to do it. And being we didn't know the characters as well as we do now, I may have gotten their personalities a bit different than how they evolved. C'est La Vie.

**Disclaimer: They can arrest me anytime, and that's about as much of a disclaimer as you're gonna get.**

**************

Steve McGarrett entered the offices of his task force holding two cups of coffee, said good morning to Chin and Kono, and headed for the small office that Danny Williams had staked a claim on. He came out three seconds later and stared around the large room. "Where is he?"

"He...called in sick," Chin said with a shrug.

"Sick?" Steve couldn't help the chuckle. "The man never gets sick. All he had to do was say he had a tiring evening with Grace and I would have given him the day off...without pay, of course."

Kono mimicked Chin's shrug. "Rachel took Grace to San Diego for the weekend on a last minute business trip and didn't tell him."

Steve was taken aback as Danny hadn't said anything to him. "For the weekend?" He knew how much those weekends with his young daughter meant to Danny, who had become his best friend over the past couple of months. "And he called in sick?" He didn't wait for an answer and just put the two cups of coffee down and headed for Danny's place.

**~~~~~~~~~~**

Steve peered in the windows of Danny's apartment, or deathtrap, as he liked to call it, and wondered, not for the first time, if he should wear a hazmat suit before he entered. He knocked a few times and didn't see his partner, and was about to leave when he heard a loud groan. He turned the knob, not surprised the door was open, and was greeted to the sight of Danny laying half across the sofa bed and half on the floor...with more than a few empty bottles of beer strewn about. "You're drunk."

"Somewhat." Danny replied. "There was only one six pack and I was too lazy to go buy some more."

"Did you eat anything?"

"Not since yesterday morning when Rachel called. What if the bitch doesn't bring her back?" Danny whined.

"They went away for the weekend!" Steve snapped, watching Danny grab his head. He went to the bathroom and was thankful he found the aspirin quickly - there were most definitely new life forms growing there. "Do you ever clean this place?" He heard the retching and saw his partner throwing up in the garbage can. "God give me strength," Steve muttered, waiting for Danny to empty his stomach. He slid one arm under Danny's and lifted him to his feet. "C'mon, time for all good policemen to shower and get cleaned up."

"Don't wanna." Danny shoved him away. "I want my Gracie."

"After you get cleaned up, my friend." Steve dragged him to the bathroom and turned on the shower, purposely setting the water to cold. He pushed Danny in and smirked when he heard the shriek. "Get sober, Williams! Crime waits for no man!" He laughed out loud but the laughter ceased as he was grabbed and pulled under the water as well. "SON OF A BITCH!"

"Serves you right, McGarrett," Danny finally smiled, but the smile just as quickly left his face. "How could she do that? She took my baby away."

"For the weekend is all," Steve smiled softly, palming Danny's cheek with one hand. "I called her on my way here, ready to chew her out, but she had to go and with her husband away, she had nobody to leave Grace with."

"I could have taken care of her." Danny didn't even think, he just leaned into Steve's touch. 

"You're a cop who works odd hours," Steve brought his other hand up, framed Danny's face and forced Danny to look at him, "and it wouldn't have been fair to Grace if you had to leave in the middle of the night." He quickly pulled back, stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel. "I'm going out to my car to get some dry clothes."

"You keep a change of clothes in your car?" Danny asked.

"After last month and chasing that gangbanger through the sewer, I thought it would be prudent." 

Danny washed himself off and when he came out, Steve was already changed and holding a glass of apple juice. "Drink." Steve held the glass out and Danny took it, swallowing it in one gulp. "Did you spend all of yesterday drinking?"

"Yes." Danny grabbed a pair of boxers from the floor and sniffed them. "Still April-fresh," he snickered, putting them on. He went to the freezer and opened it. "Waffles?"

"No thanks." 

"I bought these for Grace," Danny bemoaned. "They're the chocolate chip kind and her favorite."

"I'll have waffles." Steve sighed in defeat and put some coffee up. He purposely ignored his partner, not easy in the tiny kitchenette, watching the coffee percolate, happy when it was finished. He took down a mug and looked inside, seeing a coffee stain. "Do you ever clean?"

"Grace doesn't drink coffee," Danny smiled, filling the mug. "And don't criticize my housekeeping skills."

"What housekeeping skills?" Steve deadpanned, giving Danny a sly grin with lowered lashes.

Danny took the mug from Steve's hand. He placed his hands on Steve's shoulders and pulled Steve's mouth to his, kissing him gently.

"Danny don't," Steve turned away.

"Why?"

"Because," Steve inhaled sharply, "I'm your boss."

"And your point is...?" Danny pressed his lips upon Steve's, licking at Steve's lips until they parted and allowed his tongue entrance. As he felt Steve pulling away, Danny decided to take control quickly, threading his fingers in Steve's hair and deepening the kiss.

Steve grabbed Danny by the arms and pushed him back. "No."

Danny turned them so Steve was against the counter. "Yes." Another kiss and Steve once again shoved Danny away. 

"What part of no don't you understand?"

"The part that says you're hard and ready to pop out of your pants." Danny's eyes moved down Steve's body, then back up to his eyes. "How long since you....?"

"A long time," Steve admitted reluctantly. "I'd get hard over a slice of cheesecake."

Danny stepped back this time, cheeks flushed pink. "I'm sorry; I honestly thought you felt...I'm sorry." 

"Apology accepted," Steve smiled. "We'll just chalk this up to you drinking too much and forget about it."

"Yeah," Danny nodded quickly, "too much beer, not enough sleep."

"Exactly," Steve agreed. "So, ready to get dressed and go catch bad guys?"

"You're not...I'm not going to be fired, am I?" Danny asked.

"For propositioning me, no," Steve replied. "For calling in sick again when you've been drinking, yes."

"And you don't care that I...."

"As long as you're ready to do the cop thing when you're needed, your private life is none of my business." Steve nodded in a 'so there' motion. "And speaking of the cop thing...."

"I'm getting dressed."

**~~~~~~~~~~**

Steve was pacing the emergency room waiting area alone. Chin and Kono had finally left, once the doctor assured them that Danny's gunshot wound was superficial. He was also growing angrier as the moments passed....

_Danny had ignored him when Steve told him to wait for back-up, that Frank Menars was an ex-Green Beret, a marksman who never missed, and he had already killed three cops._

_But Danny had taken off after Menars once Steve's back was turned and if it wasn't for Steve, Danny would have been singing with the angels._

_Menars silently snuck up behind him and was prepared to put a bullet in Danny's back when Steve got off two rounds into Menars' legs, causing him to fall; as he fired his weapon, the bullet meant to kill Danny had grazed Danny's shoulder instead of hitting him in the chest...._

Steve was brought out of his thoughts as they wheeled Danny down the hall. The man had the audacity to grin and laugh with the nurse, and to make things worse, he did the same to Steve. 

"Maggie, this is my partner, and boss, Commander Steve McGarrett. Steve, meet Maggie, the head RN." Danny sighed. "Man, if they had nurses like you back home, I would have gotten shot more often."

"Can I take him home?" Steve asked.

"He's all set," Maggie grinned. "Here are two prescriptions and instructions on changing the bandage."

Steve took the prescriptions but shook his head at the instructions. "I know how to change bandages." 

"My good dress shirt is destroyed," Danny pouted, pulling at his tee.

"You'll live." Steve rolled his eyes.

Danny got to his feet and followed Steve outside, getting into the passenger seat of Steve's car. He turned as Steve got in and shrugged. "You can just drop me off; I'll get the 'scrips filled tomorrow."

"Like hell," Steve growled. "We'll fill them on the way."

Already pumped full of pain meds, Danny laid his head back and passed out.

Steve made one stop along the way to get the medications and drove right past Danny's house. "No way am I leaving him alone," he said to himself. "And this way I get to kill him in the privacy of my own home with no witnesses." 

Danny was still out cold when they arrived at Steve's house, he barely moved when Steve got him out of the car and didn't even notice that he was put into a bed that was a lot bigger than the sofa bed he was used to. 

Steve took off Danny's shoes and socks and hesitated about taking off his pants, but they were sweaty from the day so he eased them off and covered Danny with the sheet. He sat on the edge of the bed staring at his partner, who looked ten years younger when he was asleep. "You're going to be the death of me one day, Danny Williams," he murmured, placing a kiss to Danny's forehead. "Sleep well, partner, for tomorrow we have a lot to talk about." Steve went to his own room, but it was a long time before he himself fell asleep. And when he finally did, it wasn't for long - his entire night was plagued with nightmares of Danny getting killed in some horrible fashion.

**~~~~~~~~~~**

Danny woke up with pain in his shoulder and stumbled to the bathroom. He wondered what happened to his clothing but shook it off...until he looked in the mirror and was actually able to see himself. Humming the _Twilight Zone_ theme he exited the bathroom and stared around the room. He hadn't a clue as to where he was and looked for some clothes, being he was only wearing his boxers and tee. Danny slowly opened the bedroom door and was almost silent as he walked along the hallway, peering around the corner into the kitchen. "Steve?"

"Last time I looked."

"Where are my clothes?"

"Your pants are in the dryer, they were filthy - surprise, surprise - and your shirt was destroyed when the doctor cut it off to bandage your shoulder." Steve nodded to the toaster. "I'm making you waffles."

"I'm not hungry," Danny frowned. 

"Yes you are." Steve handed Danny two pills. "You have to take them with food, and since waffles are food...."

Danny took the pills and swallowed them dry. "I'm not hungry," he repeated, turning to leave the kitchen.

Steve spun him around. "You're eating breakfast."

"No I'm not, **Mom**." 

The waffles popped up. "They're the chocolate chip kind," Steve said calmly, although he was on his last nerve.

"Take your waffles and shove them up your...."

Steve had had enough. Between the lack of sleep and Danny nearly getting killed, he had virtually lost it. "What is wrong with you?" he asked, shoving Danny against the wall. "You weren't paying attention and nearly got your ass blown away!"

"And this is a new thing?" Danny looked disgusted with himself. "In the past two months I've been shot twice, stabbed once and gotten a concussion from a woman wielding a frying pan who thought I was a burglar."

Steve so wanted to belt him one, knock some sense into him, but instead he kissed him. 

"Stop it!" Danny pushed him away; Steve shoved back and inadvertently hit his wound.

At Danny's wince, Steve realized what he had done. "Let me see." 

Danny pulled his shirt collar aside.

"No," Steve reiterated, "let me **see**." He pulled Danny's tee-shirt off and brushed a finger over the wound. "Two inches lower and you'd be dead."

"Four inches higher and I'd be a vegetable," Danny cracked.

"Not funny." Steve framed his face again as he had the day before in the shower, except this time he didn't pull away. This time he leaned in and initiated another kiss, this one soft and tender. "I don't want you to die." Steve took Danny's lips in another kiss, his hands drifting down Danny's body, inside the back of his boxers and grabbing his ass. "Firm cheeks."

"Does this mean we get to have sex?" Danny asked hopefully.

"No." Steve paused for effect, but Danny quickly spoke up.

"That's okay, I can deal."

"For once, **once** , let me finish a thought." Steve smiled and leaned forward, whispering in Danny's ear. "We don't get to have sex; we get to make love." He held out his hand, and Danny hesitated, but took it, allowing Steve to lead him upstairs. 

Steve entered his bedroom, but Danny stood in the doorway. "Danny, if you're not ready for this...."

"No, I just...Steve, are you sure you want this with me?"

Steve took his hand again and kissed the palm. "If I didn't want it, you wouldn't be here." Steve pulled him to the bed and pushed Danny down. "I want to learn you, inch by inch." He removed his own shirt and tossed it aside. "I want to discover what makes you moan." He undid his pants and let them drop, kicking them off. "I want to hear you beg." His boxers were last and he stood there naked. "Do you want me, Dan?"

"If this doesn't work out between us, how are we going to work together in the field?"

Steve knelt on the end of the bed and placed his hands on Danny's legs. "It'll work; trust me." He played with the waistband of Danny's boxers, finally pulling them down and off. "How long has it been since you....?"

"Male or female?" Danny smiled, but the smile faded when he saw Steve was serious. "Too long."

"Spread 'em, Danno." 

"I could get used to following your orders." Danny spread his legs, allowing Steve to kneel between them.

"On the job?"

"No, in the bedroom."

Steve draped himself over Danny's body, resting his forehead against Danny's. "Good." He kissed Danny's right cheek, "If you start to do it in the field," Danny's left, "I'd wonder if you were a pod person." A kiss on the lips again, deep and dirty, sucking Danny's tongue into his mouth. "You taste good." 

"I haven't brushed my teeth."

"I didn't notice." Steve attacked Danny's neck, sucking on the Adam's apple, licking a path down his chest to a nipple. "I could get used to this." He sucked one hard, biting down, and then kissed his way across to the other, licking it softly in contrast. 

"Please...more...please...."

"I see we've reached the begging stage." Steve laughed against Danny's stomach. "Let's see how long it takes for me to make you moan." He began to slide off the bed, but Danny grabbed his arm. "Relax, Detective, I need to get some KY." Steve went to the bathroom and returned quickly. "It's a little old, but I think it should still work." He placed two washcloths on the nightstand. "For after."

"Condom?" Danny asked.

"I'm clean and I know you are too," Steve said flat out. "Besides, I don't have any."

"None?"

"No, and unless you want me to run to the drugstore, we go bareback."

Danny palmed Steve's face. "Bareback it is."

Steve knelt between Danny's legs again, grabbing each thigh and squeezing, blowing Danny a kiss. He lowered his head and kissed the tip of Danny's hard cock, licking the head before sucking it into his mouth. He used his tongue and teeth to make Danny writhe beneath him, and didn't fight when Danny's hands wound in his hair, pushing his mouth further down. 

"Mmm...oh yeah...so good...."

Steve sucked down to the root, listening to the moans, and as he raised his head, he purposely grazed his teeth along the length. Using one hand he flipped the cap on the lube and he managed to get some onto his fingers. The next time he sucked Danny down he fondled his balls with one hand while the other slid a lone finger inside. 

"Steve...Steve, please...."

Steve raised his head again. "Please what?" He teased, adding a second finger, moving them in and out. 

"I can't...take it...please...."

Steve took pity on him and slicked his cock. "Okay." He wiped his hand on the sheet and hooked Danny's legs over his shoulders. Steve slid inside him hard, grabbing that firm ass and spreading Danny further. He pumped in and out, listening to every moan, every gasp, every "Please," every "More," every "OHGODSTEVE!" that came from deep within Danny's very being. He thrust deeper, harder, feeling the nails digging into his upper arms, feeling Danny's body arching against his. "I can't hold on, it's too much, too much...."

"STEVE!" Danny came, spurting white hot come all over them, struggling to catch his breath.

Steve came shortly after, not letting up on his movements until he was ready to collapse, which he did a few minutes later. Danny's legs fell from his shoulders and Steve crawled up his body, kissing him and picking up the cloths. They cleaned each other up and changed the sheets, settling beneath them, sharing kisses and soft caresses, just enjoying each other. They each felt the other growing hard again and smiled at one another, ready to go for round two, when the sound of _Norman Bates' Theme_ blared out from Danny's phone, and his entire body tensed as he reluctantly answered it. "What is it?"

Steve knew it was Grace as Danny's whole body relaxed.

"Yes, I miss you, and can I talk to Mommy?" Pause. "I promise to be nice, okay?" Danny talked to her for a few more minutes, and then inhaled sharply. "Why didn't you call me in advance?" He began to grind his teeth. "That's no excuse!" Danny stood up and began to pace. "I swear, if you ever...."

Steve snatched the phone. "Rachel, this is Steve. You'll have to forgive Danny, he was shot earlier and he's taking pain-killers and...." He listened for a moment. "Yes he was upset." Steve blinked. "That makes you happy?" Pause. "Yeah, okay, I'll tell him." Steve hung up. "Now I know why you have that as your ringtone. I thought she was nasty when I spoke to her yesterday...." He stared at Danny. "Would you please come back to bed?"

Danny did and was quickly enveloped in Steve's arms. "What did she say?"

"That even though she hates your guts she didn't take Grace away to spite you."

"What else?" Danny prompted.

"That if I'm going to date you, I should be prepared for many miserable days in the future." Steve stole a quick kiss. "I take it she knows you're bisexual?"

"If you're asking did that break up our marriage, the answer is no." Danny tried to wriggle out of Steve's arms, but Steve just held tighter, so he finally gave up. "I was faithful to her while we were married, she knew about my sexual proclivities **before** we were married and didn't give a crap about that."

"Then why did you get a divorce?"

"As I said, **I** was faithful; when **she** said 'I do', I should have asked with who." At Steve's look, Danny continued. "She didn't want to marry me so she went elsewhere for her fun."

"Then why did you marry her?"

"She was pregnant with Grace and it was a disaster from day one, okay? Anything else you want to know?"

"Yeah, there is. Do you love me?"

"Love's a big word, Steve, and I'm not quite sure if I'm ready to...." He ducked his head, burying it in Steve's shoulder. "You can go."

"Not going anywhere, Danny, whether you're ready to say the words or not." Steve kissed the top of Danny's head. "G'night."

"Good night? It's morning."

"I didn't sleep much last night and you need some more rest."

"Thanks, Steve, for, uh, being there for me."

"That's what friends do," Steve whispered. If Danny didn't love him, that was okay. He knew Danny genuinely cared about him, and if that was as far as it went, he would have to deal. He had just about fallen asleep when he heard Danny whisper, "Do **you** love **me**?"

Steve didn't respond; he pretended to be asleep already.

**~~~~~~~~~~**

A few weeks later....

"Hello, Cruella," Danny sneered at his ex-wife as he stood outside waiting for Grace. "Where's whatshisface?"

" **Stan** is at work, not that it's any of your business," Rachel retorted.

" **Stan** is a weenie," Grace said, coming outside.

"Did you teach her that?" Rachel glared at her ex and it looked like steam was about to come out of her ears.

"No," Grace answered, " **I** think he is. I wouldn't repeat what Dad says about him."

Steve snorted.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Steve McGarrett; we've spoken a couple of times."

"So you're the boyfriend." Rachel's upper lip curled. She wasn't a homophobe; she just enjoyed making Danny uncomfortable.

Steve was non-plussed. "Only when we're off duty," he told her, flashing her a bright smile. "The rest of the time I'm his boss."

"Steve's nice, Mom, and he actually cleans his house." Grace took Steve by the hand. "Can we do more surfing this weekend?"

"As long as you remember that Turtle Wax is for the car, not my board. Daddy still owes me 200 bucks for the one I had to replace." Steve walked her to the car.

"You're living together?" Rachel was taken aback. "Grace didn't say a word."

"Steve thinks it's better that we stay at his place when Grace comes over," Danny said, "because his house is a bit bigger and a lot cleaner. And before you open your fat trap, we don't share a bedroom when she's there."

"So the rest of the time you're living in your pigsty, like the barnyard creature you are."

"At least I don't have cobwebs up my ass." Danny turned around and left before she could answer him. God, he loved getting the last word.

"You said something nasty to Mom, didn't you," Grace huffed from the back seat. "I thought you were gonna play nice from now on."

"Yeah, Danno," Steve smirked, "I thought you were gonna play nice."

Danny turned to his daughter. "If you're a good girl, Daddy will let you drive Steve's nice, brand new, Government Issue Lexus."

"I'm too young to drive," Grace pointed out.

"Then we'll paint it green with pink polka-dots," Danny laughed.

"Cool," Grace nodded. "I'm down with that." She looked from one man to the other. "Steve, do you love my Dad?"

"Gracie, honey...." Danny started.

"Yes, Grace, I do," Steve said flatly.

Danny's mouth dropped open.

"Do you love Steve, Dad?"

"I'd like to know that myself," Steve muttered.

Danny looked at Steve, then at Grace, then back to Steve again, his mouth splitting into a wide grin. "Yeah, I do."

"Really?" Steve's voice cracked. 

"Yeah, really," Danny confirmed.

"I'm down with that." Without thinking Steve leaned over and kissed him. At Grace's giggle he pulled back, red-faced. "Uh, I...."

Grace leaned forward and kissed Steve on the cheek. "I love you too, Steve."

"She loves me," Steve grinned. 

"Don't let it go to your head," Danny snickered. 

**FIN**


End file.
